Fate stay night : héroe de justicia
by VelvetRoad
Summary: Set right after The UBW scenario, Archer returns as the hero of justice.Note:This is A GIANT HOTPOT of crossovers.the battle between archer and kakashi finally begins! who will be the ultimate winner? stay tuned to this new chapter of heroe de justicia.
1. episode 1 : The hero of justice

**Note : alright, rest is over, this is my second try at fanfics and it's usual, set right after UBW scenario. I've assessed all the reviews I got from my first fanfic and came Up with this. especially thanks to jyoohan for his constructive and yet blatant Criticisms. (hope you all R & R!)**

* * *

EPISODE 1 : The hero of justice 

Archer stood up in front of rin as he felt his body disappear into thin air.

'it's been a hell of a ride', archer thought to himself as he recalled every event that had happened to him. He was once a hero of justice, he lived by the code which he has sworn to protect all his life. But the death of his love rin, fuji nee and illya had driven him to abandon his ideal. But even this wasn't enough to save him from his demise.

All the people he had known and all the one he had once loved vanished from his life.

And yet here she was, the girl he once loved was standing right in front of him.

It was really ironic, archer thought.

'_I've given myself up to the grail…to erase myself from the world… and yet I find myself redeeming my past self back in the end… '_

archer turned his head to his past self then to rin .she was placing her arms on the pendant she used to summon him.. He looked at her eyes… he could see that her eyes were soaked with tears…something he never expected.

'_you're beautiful rin…'_

a sudden will to hug her rose on his head but he shook it off quickly, knowing that it would just make it hard for her. The long silence went on just like that until rin broke the spell.

"_Archer… will you stay…?"_

archer turned his eyes over to the dawning sun, the light was unusually bright and the surroundings were lit golden by the brilliant sunray.

'beautiful…' archer sank into deep thoughts again but this time it didn't take long.

Archer redirected his eyes to rin and answered her.

"_It's over …"_

soon after, he turned his attention to shiro and gave a word of advice to him.

"_take good care of rin… don't make the same mistake I did.."_

Shiro nodded his head, he seemed strong on the outside but in truth he was very close to letting out his tear. Archer smiled on him and looked into the sun again.

'what awaits me beyond?'

* * *

-----------------------------------Fate stay night :chronicles of archer------------------------------- 

** héroe de justicia**

* * *

"_thy the harbinger of balance?"_

"_W…What?"_

Archer slowly opened his eyes, he was lying in a pitch black space.

'What the hell?' surprised, archer quickly chanted a spell on himself.

'trace on…reinforce eyes…clairvoyance activate.'

Archer re-opened his eyes but the end result was still the same. There really was nothing around him, there weren't any single particles of molecules around him. Not even light.

"_I ask of you… Thy the harbinger of balance?"_

"_Who's there?" _

archer turned around to the spot where he heard the voice emanating and summoned his trusty daggers.

"_My name is arch… No, Shiro Emiya and I'm the hero of justice, who are you and what do you want?"_

The voice suddenly stopped, it's echo. A full minutes passed and archer began assessing his situation.

'There is no Air , yet I can breath and hear voices, plus my clairvoyance doesn't work, as long as there is as little as a thousandth of light as a moonlight I can detect objects with my clairvoyance, and there can't be anywhere my clairvoyance doesn't work on earth. Then that means it's a reality marble…..'

archer closed his eyes and pictured his whole body as a one whole circuit. He began circulating his mana throughout his body and started a chant

"_"I am the bone of my sword._

_Steel is my body, and fire is my blood._

_I have created over a thousand blades._

_Unknown to death. Not known to life._

_I Have withstood pain to create many weapons._

_Yet, those hands will never hold anything._

_So as I pray, "Unlimited Blade Works!."_

Archer opened his eyes and saw the manifestation of his own soul forming in front of him The innate bound field, his ideal fighting environment. No one had been a match to him inside this field. Up until his past self defeated him (or… at least he let him win)

"_show yourself impostor, your tricks are useless inside this field."_

"_An EX class reality marble… impressive."_

A sudden gust of wind formed at the place where archer was aiming at and a man clad in a pitch black cloak appeared out of nowhere.

"_shiro emiya, harbinger of balance… I ask of you to deactivate your reality marble right  
now. This is the holy ground where souls are judged"_

"_souls…? Harbinger of balance…?"_

archer was initially confused at the old man's remark then it suddenly hit him, he was actually dead and this is the afterworld. But he lost the part about him being the harbinger of balance. He has a memory of him serving for humanity even after the afterlife but that was it.

"_Have I ever been here before?"_

archer asked the old man.

"_Yes my dear, you were a member in this society. You came here as a soul once and we  
hand picked you as our agent, the harbinger of balance."_

"_How can you prove that fact?"_

Archer brusquely threw the words at the old man, though he was pretty sure about what the old guy said, he had to make sure. The old man sighed and approached archer.

"_Do you know how you got your title as the hero of justice emiya?"_

Archer circled around the man and showed a face of intrigue.

"_interesting, go on."_

The old man stopped his approach ,sat on the barren ground and started speaking to archer. he spoke about his horrid past life, about how the magi association used him as their agent ,how the magi association betrayed him by killing all his loved ones.how archer betrayed his own ideal by refusing to save the ones that needed help, And how archer acquired his abillity to manifest his souls into a reality marble and all that.

"_is that all? I expected more."_

The old man stood up and walked again towards archer and pointed his fingers at his twin daggers.

"_shiro… do you remember how you acquired your swords?"_

Archer was surprised, come to think of it, he only knew about how to summon these weapons. He never knew how he acquired it.

"_Hero of justice, shiro emiya , as a harbinger of balance you've been to countless missions with us,  
that sword, you learned how to trace when you went to gan- jiang's time period. You might also know how to summon Excalibur. And cadabolg. yes, you've restored balance to the world by traveling through time and becoming a hero of justice shiro emiya. You have your alias engraved on many historic documents."_

Suddenly, all his fragmented memories merged and all his past memories were restored on his head. The process was really painful and hard. In the end he had to deactivate his reality marble. The intake of eons of years of lost memories were just too much to bear.

"_Hah…Hah… I remember everything now. Your name is…"_

"_Gabriel, my dear…. I ask of you again… Thy Harbinger of balance?"_

archer shook off the last of his pain, slowly arose, faced Gabriel.  
And gave him the answer.

"_I've for eons been trapped inside the tainted grail my mentor… and I've lost all memories of happiness in the process, though even so, it helped me redeem my true self."_

Archer closed his eyes and after a while opened his eyes.and kneeled in front of the archangel.

"_archangel Gabriel, I , as the harbinger of balance will serve to restore order and balance to the world." _

Gabriel showed a smile of satisfaction and arose him from the ground.

"_follow me shiro emiya. There are things we need to take care of."_

**_Created by ._**

**_Velvet road _**

* * *

---------------------------------Fate stay night: The chronicles of archer------------------------------- 

** héroe de justicia**

* * *


	2. episode 2:The color of warriors and king

**Sorry for the late updates I hope you'd be kind enough to understand, I've been experimenting with all the possible crossovers I can find and the optimum format for this story. in the end i decided to limit the number of words in one chapter to 1500 words to make updates more constant, there will always be previews in each and every chapters from now on, I've been putting in much labor on this and I'd appreciate it if you kindly R&R, just to motivate me, anyways enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

** The first Saga (The Scabbard) **

**episode 1 The color of warriors and kings**

"_I am the bone of time, darkness is my body and light courses through my veins, I have witnessed birth and fall of the universe, death and reincarnation of epic souls. I have withstood boredom to judge countless souls though so my eternal damnation in heaven I grandly accept. So as I pray 'Gate of judgment' "_

A Burst of light blinded the darkness and a curtain of pure light replaced the void. Startled by the extreme pressure of energy, archer opened his right hand and summoned up his ultimate shield,

"_**Rho aias! **__**The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens!"**_

soon after he let out that chant a pink ball of energy formed on his palm, one by one sphere shaped energy block started emerging from the concentrated ball until it bloomed to form a giant seven petaled flower like energy block. An ultimate technique that rendered lancer's finishing move useless.

But even this wasn't enough to keep archer from stumbling down to his knees. As he redirected his sight up he saw, to his surprise layers upon layers of rho aias slowly evaporating into thin air right in front of him. The power was way beyond anything he has witnessed before and this was just the deactivation sequence of Gabriel's reality marble.

Powerlessly pinned on the ground and almost deprived of protection

Archer unconsciously pictured a blurry yellowish triangular shaped structure. It wasn't a sword nor a shield, it was something totally different.

_**(Imagine the ultimate shield that will shield you from the most powerful of attacks.)**_

he heard a small flash of voice on his head, a voice that sounded utterly familiar and at the same time soothing.

'_the most powerful shield…'_

Still pinned on the ground and almost out of mana archer traced the blurry figure on his head with all his might.

_(Trace on…composition : Steel, iron, __**Mythr**__… type: Scabbard…_

_true owner: unknown… Wielder : shiro emiya…)_

despite the incomplete trace archer's almost destroyed shield was soon replaced by a yellow triangular energy block, it was a different sensation from conventional tracing technique, it felt like it ripped right out of his body.

Archer grabbed onto his chest in an attempt to reduce the pain he felt on his chest.

That aside, his traced shield has done it's job, unlike Rho aias which was helpless against the energy pressure. this peculiar shield blocked the incoming pressure almost effortlessly, as if it never even existed.

"_Energy confinement!"_ Not long after the trace, archer's master let out a simple chant which mysteriously stopped the bang of supersonic pressure in an instant.

"_May I ask what happened just then?"_ exhausted by the defensive maneuvers he initiated, archer laid flat on the ground and asked his mentor.

"_Phew…I'll have to apologize to gokou later, I probably created a giant black hole in his dimension."_ Ignoring archer's questions Gabriel shook the dust on his black coat and muttered to himself.

"_Umm…sir." _

Wiping the last of the sweat on his forehead, archer took off his red coat and rose up from the ground, it's been a while since archer visited the afterlife and a large portion his memories still needed some tuning up, sure he had the big picture of how the afterlife is but eons in the holy grail left his memories in bits and pieces. It was natural for him to be startled by that magnificent display of power. Not only that, he needed some answers too.

Archer faintly remembered the name 'Gokou' as far his bleak memory could tell him, He was the be the former harbinger of balance. Around ten generations before him to be precise. He was hailed as the strongest harbinger of balance to have ever placed the rank but his powers were too absolute that he only managed to disrupt the flow of the universe where he performed his missions. He even managed to destroy a few planets. In the end he decided to resign from his duty as the harbinger of balance. The rest was largely a mystery

"_Oh, sorry about that, I missed out the necessary countermeasure spells. It's been a while since I did that you see."_

He gave archer a word of apology and a small smile.

"_What…was that sir? I've never seen that before."_

Gabriel stopped his smile and stared at archer.

"_Of course you havem't, I just shut down the doorway to the afterlife there are currently over ten thousand souls queuing outside, among them one potential epic soul. Now let's hurry we've got no time to lose."_

Archer looked around the room to watch out for any changes in space. Sure enough there were feint light here a bit of carbon dioxide and a very minuscule portion of spirit particles. Small but prominent change.

' _Could it be? His reality marble is black hole itself?'_

"_Morpheus you know the drill"_

Gabriel opened his palm on the air and like magic a set of two pills appeared on his hand. One blue and the other, red. Gabriel carefully moved his hand onto archer who was observing his surroundings.

"_You might already have noticed by now, We're in singularity right now beyond the event horizon, Gravity is infinite here and as such no matter can survive, only entities unaffected by gravity, like souls and ghosts can access this entrance, once they pass by the singularity they enter the white hole and are eventually reincarnated back to the world they live."_

Gabriel paused for a moment and continued on with his lecture.

"_Fortunately for you we've made special arrangements."_

Gabriel focused his sight to the pills on his hands briefly then shifted his eyes to archer

"The red pill guides you to Valhalla, the throne of fallen warriors and the blue one sends you to Avalon, The throne of fallen kings or to put it simply, heaven.

I will give you another opportunity to change your mind. If you truly wish to serve humanity and bring order to the universe, take the red pill. If you wish to abandon your ideal and seek peace take the blue pill, the choice I leave it up to you."

Without hesitation archer picked the red pill. His eyes were firing with determination

He's made up his mind and he was definitely clear with his choice.

"_Well done Shiro emiya. Now swallow it. Thou shall once again serve humanity."_

**Well, you know what happen next **

* * *

**Fate Stay Night : Chronicles of archer**

**Heroe de justicia **

**Created by Velvet road **

* * *

**in archer's mind **

_"I ask of you, Thou my master?"_

I sat there stunned, I don't know why, death was right upon me running away is the most sensible thing to do right now…

"I ask of you thou my master?"

_"…Yes…I…am…"_

I unconsciously opened my mouth, I was stunned not by the presence of death nor by the intense killing intent that surrounded me… it was the sheer beauty of the women in front that made me stuck on the ground motionless.

* * *

**next episode preview**

* * *

"**Not good major! His pulse is fading!"**

"**Give him a dose of adrenalin! Call the crew of the 9****th**** sector, only we have enough medical technology to resurrect him!"**

* * *

"**Shiro emiya, now enter the throne of heroes, you shall pass our trials there."**

* * *

"**oh, good to see you gokou, what might've brought you here?"**

"**You know he isn't ready, he failed every missions you gave him before. You know that."**

"**Patience gokou, in time you will see his true potentials." **

* * *

**End of chapter Two **

* * *

Footnotes : 

please R&R I'd much appreciate it.


	3. episode 3 part 1 :Vallhala

It's been a while since i wrote anything, well, sorry for being a cliff hanger myself i've been busy lately...(Nah... i was just being lazy that's all.) anyway i've decided to deviate a bit from the nasu-cannon a bit with archer. his memories will be the same as those described in fate stay night scenarios BUT, with an aditional tweak, many cameo appearance from tsukihime this time. so, enjoy!

_**StyleINCREADIBLY SIMILLAR TO KINOKO NASU(NO, REALLY)**_

archer: arrgh my anemia!!

Shiki: you don't have anemia shiro...

* * *

**The first Saga (The Scabbard) **

**episode 3-1. The elderas,the gatekeepers, the harbingers and the trials.**

**Part 1, Nightmares**

"_Check his pulse, inject some adrenalin into him! Kohaku!"_

Archer opened his eyes, still blurry and rather paralyzed. He could feel his body, literally drained out of life; there were around 5 people around him, presumably the ones in charge of his current life. He tried to flex his fingers, but his body wouldn't listen, he tried moving his toes, the feeling was faint, a few micro millimeters of movement. But that was it. He could open his eyes. Only so narrowly…And that was it.

"_Not good major, his pulse is fading fast!"_

'Fading fast huh…' for some reason his hearing sense was still intact. He could hear things only passively but that was enough. So suddenly, the word 'death' flashed by his eyes.

"_No"_

He was already dead, the moment he saved the hundred people. He was dead. The World, an entity that governs the welfare of humanity, granted him power, in exchange for his freedom and soul. His body was there, but the moment his soul was sold, that was it, he didn't know it but his time in his world ended swiftly, by the hands of the humanity which he tried to save.

"_No."_

He closed his eyes, he knew he had already closed them a few second ago but he still closed them. And on came darkness.Though people associate darkness with emptiness, the opposite held true for archer. The darkness became a playground of his dark memories. With each passing film, surfaced darker and darker dreams. Each debilitating him.

"_No"_

_One by one images of his friends, acquaintances, allies and the ones he killed emerged. _

* * *

_Why didn't you save me, onii chan? A pale faced girl walked by him. Just like the day she died. _

'_ill…illya…'_

_Why didn't you follow me back to the MA? Another girl, her right limb severed, crawled past him, just like the day she…I) ! ED_

'_Rin…'_

_I thought you'd b-e-a-n-i-c-e-r-b-o-y. E.M. I Y A………..KU--N _

_A Woman, Half her Body –I o i- N p art crawled past him Just like The D y s-h-e-d-i-e-d--_--

'_Fuji…nE"_

Archer kneeled on the ground,grabbed his hair tight, and closed his eyes for cover. But even in 

that darkness emerged his worst nightmares.

* * *

"_No…..No…..No!No!No!No!No!No!No!No!No!No!No!No!No!No!No!No!No!No!-No!No!No!No!No!No!No!No!No!No!No!No!No!No!No!No!No!No!N-O!--No!NO!!"!"_

"_Do you want to die here, boy?"_

An incredibly familiar voice rang his ear. But archer didn't care.

"_NoNoNoNoNoNoNo!!"_

"Then open your eyes and see the light. You've been sitting in the dark all day."

"_NoNoNoNoNoNoNo!!""_

The Voice grabbed him, and dragged him, he still closed his eyes. Trying not to see anymore of his dark memories. The voice dragged him until it stopped, before throwing him into a pond of Water.

"_!!"_

Finally, he opened his eyes. Above him was a ray of light, shining down the pond, and a Dark figure,

'_Wait!!' ._

As the figure faded from his view, he picked up his speed,

'_Wait!!' _

He frantically moved his arms trying to break free of the water.

'_Wait!!' _

A jump out of the water, and he was finally free of his dark past._  
_

* * *

_ The figure, though blur reminded him of the orange haired boy he knew some time._

* * *

**-Heroe de justicia-**

**-chronicles of archer-**

**-by velvet road-**

* * *

**Part 2, Awake**

_"Wait!!"_

Archer woke up from his deep sleep. His right arm on the air and his bare upper body drenched in sweat. Archer looked around and saw no one. The room itself was like that of a normal Hospital. All white and deprived of color, the only accessories present were a pot of rose and an old 80's box TV, behind the humble bed was a window. The day was bright with the sun on its zenith. Light stung his well built body. His sweat glittered under the bright sunlight. In curiosity, archer looked outside the window. There were parks and old buildings which seemed utterly familiar to him. Then it struck him.

He once went to Europe as a mercenary of the church, along with a member of the burial agency whose name he could only remember as Solomon. Their target was a powerful vampire that had a near infinite regeneration power. The first strike was Solomon's, using his gigantic demon (in fact, absurdly large) he managed to destroy the beast a couple of times, but each time, it would regenerate and kill the beasts Solomon kept on regenerating. In the end, it was archer, with his harpy sword that finished the job. Though the stay in New York wasn't so glamorous, it still remained as one of his very few memorable memories. The window presumably shows him the bright side of his memories.

_"Daydreaming as always emiya shiro?"_

Archer diverted his attention towards the voice. There was Gabriel and a short red haired teenage girl in a cute maid outfit carrying a load of documents.

_"You've got some strange tastes…"_

Archer uttered, (Unconsciously of course)

_"I would like you to take back those words, my soul is with shiki sama and nobody else's."_

The girl sharpened her eyes and stared at archer with a cold glance, Archer was pretty sure that she'd land a nice slap if he said another word

.

_'I totally dig her'_

Archer thought (again, unconsciously)

_"There now hitsui san. There's no need to get so tempered with this, shiki's the harbinger of the third division now, remember? It wouldn't be a nice sight if he goes berserk and kills your boss's employer."_

_"I don't see the link in that."_

She folded her arms and gave Gabriel a cold stoic face. This time even Gabriel was the one caught by surprise. Gabriel moved a step away from his secretary and kept his distance. Before quietly whispering to archer.



_"I'd suggest you not mess with her; her master has been out for work for around a week now. Don't take it the wrong way though. She's a nice girl, it's just… well, you know better"_

True, he had some experience with girls of such quality, like say, (dark) Sakura? 'The best remedy for this kind of situation? None other than a hot cheesecake dipped in a cup of royal jelly!' _(Well, let's just say his method of allurement is only restricted to his cooking.)_

**_Author's note -forgive me if I offended any archer fans-_**

_**-puff-**_

_"__Owwww!"_

The woman dropped her cargo on archer's unguarded crotch and opened a document scroll. Restraining the enormous pain, he stared at the cold girl. It seemed like she has regained her cool. Seeing that this was the right time he asked, this time in a very shiro like fashion.

_"May… I ask what these are."_

The woman ignored his questions and started her speech out loud

_"__resident of universe C-128, Emiya shiro, we as the caretaker of the universe shall return back your bank account and personal properties your name has been void from our residential chart for nearly a thousand years, Valhalla standard time."_ She paused to regain her breath and read out the last sentence but Gabriel soon interrupted

_"…__under the condition that you pass the trials of the Elderas' …which, of course will be gruesome." _

Archer was disappointed by her last remark. By what he can remember, the three elderas are highly notorious for their almost inhumane work ethics. They love the parallel universes, one of them governs changes in the universe, she supposedly turns melancholic every once in a while and toys with any insignificant universes as she bids. Another governs time and the origin. The wielder of the so called 1st true magic. The identity of the last is still shrouded in mystery. Other than the information mentioned above little is known about them. Except for the fact that they aren't in good terms with each other and that they seldom place their sympathy on the on the thirteen gate keepers and their harbingers and inquisitors.

_"Damn, do I have to take the hunter exam plagiarizing joke?"_

_"Nope."_ Said Gabriel



"That's why I'm taking you to a faster route." Archer tilted his head, he knew the meaning of that word, and he was certainly ready for it.

_"You know what I mean don't you emiya shiro?"_Archer remained cold and composed

_"You will have to fight the present harbinger… Are you ready for that?"_

* * *

**Fate Stay Night : Chronicles of archer**

**Heroe de justicia **

**Created by Velvet road **

* * *

End of chapter 3-1, Stay tuned for chapter 3-2!!


	4. episode 3 part 2 :The entry

* * *

**Well, Very speedy update, There's nothing much here other than the not-so hillarious elderas' identities being revealed and goku having some serious conversations with gabriel. Enjoy!!**

* * *

**The first Saga (The Scabbard) **

**episode 3-2 The entry**

* * *

**2 days after waking up.**

The doctors recommended another 5 days of rest but he knew there was no need for it, he has healed completely. Faster than what he and the doctors perceived.

"Strange."

Archer jumped out of the hospital window before sliding down the hundred story high pyramid shaped building looking around while performing this death defying stunt, the world of Valhalla certainly remained the way it was for the last thousand years.

Thirteen 50 story high statues, each representing the gatekeepers themselves, dissect the world of Valhalla into thirteen different sectors, and from each of the statues wide roadways stretch from the towers to the unknown ends of Valhalla. In the absolute center of this world is the central pyramid, standing tall above every single sky scrapers in the vicinity. The building itself is the absolute representation of the world of the central mediators, also known as Valhalla. This place is where souls come and go; this is where the entertainments are and where the gatekeepers hold their meetings. Every matter both trivial and important resolved in this golden pyramid

"Well, then this should be okay"

With around 25 meters still left archer reinforced his legs and body and jumped, landing softly on the ground with ease.

"Going somewhere shiro?"

The day was already nearing night and the sky was darkening he never expected any people on the ground but his master nonetheless crushed his expectations.

"Gabriel, you never surprise me don't you?"

Dusting his red robe archer ignored him and moved on.

"I wouldn't recommend a fight in your current state. But if you wish… The high council lies in the third sector. The rest I'll assume you know."

Archer halted his steps. The street lamp above him glowed dim, turning on and off repeatedly. Without turning his body archer spoke.

"My chances there?"

Gabriel silently smiled before replying back



"I'd say about 70 : 30, your chances aren't very high but it's a chance worth taking." Archer continued on with his walk, Slowly disappearing from the view of his mentor.

"I'll be back." Leaving this word archer went on with his walk.

"Come back, you will." Gabriel nodded, cheering the Crimson knight.

"So… is that the famous shiro emiya? Your favorite apprentice." In the shadow of the night, a figure revealed itself from the cover of the shade. And slowly approached Gabriel.

"Ah, gokou what brings you here my friend?" Gabriel replied with a raher exaggerated facial expression

"Phew, Don't act so surprised Gabriel, we both know you're much stronger than I am. I know you noticed me long before I spied on you" Gokou scratched his head and laughed with his trademark style. It seemed as if they both knew each other for a long time.

"How's with your visit back to your universe? I heard about your great grandson, he's battled vegeta's descendant am I right?"

"Oh that? I just saw that match! They can perform super saiyan transformations already! Reminds me of gotenks and trunks." Goku folded his arms and closed his eyes, reminiscing on his past memories.

"Well, anyways What's with that apprentice of yours? I don't see that he has the right kind of potential."Goku paused before continuing

"He failed on all of your prior missions… am I right?" Seriousness was evident in his face. As an ex-harbinger he knew of the dangers that harbingers are bound to come across. He also had some reputation when it came to spotting talents, Satsujinki was just one of his many fruits. Archer, by the way didn't seem fit to be a harbinger in his eyes.



"The World is slowly gaining power… the dark strider is their agent… you fought him once before haven't you?"

"Yes, before him the word speed doesn't hold any meaning and his 'Ki' or 'Prana' is near infinite…My space scale genkidama was easily countered by him." Gabriel put his hand on gokou's shoulder and whispered onto his ears.

"Even we don't have the power to extract parallel energies.. Even my dark holes are mere fuel for him."

"Your concusion?"Gabriel released his hand from gokou's shoulder.

"With great power comes the counter force. Usually they appear in similar forms." Goku twisted his eyebrows, unable to comprehend the meaning behind his talk.

"Eh?... I don't get it." Gabriel turned to face goku.

"You'll see goku… in time, his true potentials. Along with my other two reserves."

* * *

**-The road of trials-**

**-The third division-**

* * *

The walk was arduous. It's been around six hours since he started his journey and the street was still far from revealing the place. His body was slowly getting tired. Back when he participated in the grail war he had no problem with stamina, running at over a hundred kilometer an hour was something incredibly easy to do. At least, that didn't seem like the case here in Valhalla. It was to be expected though, since Valhalla exists not as a separate dimension but as one of the living breathing, parallel universes. The only difference being in its direct contact with the 'unknown'. In this place, archer's body remains as that of a normal human being restrained by life energy and humanly physique. but Thankfully he still had reinforcement up his sleeve.

"Clairvoyance, Leg reinforcement."

One Magic circuit for his eyes and one for is leg muscles. Activating the basic reinforcement techniques he jumped atop the old damp buildings around him and started leaping the almost infinite stretches of houses.



"Hmm…North west, around 21 kilometers away."

As soon as he finished with his scout He started channeling his prana to the five circuits controlling his legs, feet and limbs. After deactivating his clairvoyance, Archer started his usual leap, but this time in a much faster rate.

50-60-70-80-90- a hundred and he eventually accelerated to two hundred kilometers per hour.

In a flash he arrived.

"No one yet…"

The giant Parthenon like building was quiet with no sign of humanly presence. He quietly opened the giant gate only to see a pitch black space opening before him. Few steps on and the door abruptly closed. Leaving archer seemingly alone in the dark.

"Shiro emiya of the thirteenth gate keeper. Thy here to redeem your title?"

An elderly man's voice rang on archer's head. The source was unclear. Nothing was around. Only through instinct archer perceived that there were no one.

"Stop with your aristocratic Blabbering! I'm sick of that! Ah Look there, an interesting looking fellow, I'm an ultra detective called har…."

The feminine voice disappeared suddenly followed by bumping sounds.

'Wrestling?'

"Ehem-**bump-,** Sorry about that, -**bump-** Personal ID's of the elderas -**bump-** are confidential matters. You see. Damien! Be quiet out there! Strap Haruhi's mouth with a tape or something!"

"I can't! Kyon! The needle!! Needle!!"

Few moments later the ruckus alleviated.

"Ehem, Well, she likes to show off. Don't mind it though, We gave him some sleep injections."

"Uhh… I see that, Mr Damien and mrs haruhi… thank you."

Said archer, There were certainly some discrepancies between the rumor and the truth in fact, a whole lot.

"……………"

"………………."

"…………………….."

"………………………….."

"……………………………….."

"………………………………………"

"...;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;"

"…………O…kay….You're on for a duel?"

After a long pause he started speaking. Archer had nothing else to say so he agreed.

"Ehem, and uh, could you keep this a secret? Please?"

The air of seriousness has just gone haywire. All the rumors he heard about them were all just rumors after all

"umm okay… uh mr kyon…"

"Then let's not hesitate."

"Haruhi!!"

"Uhhh….. K….Kyon?"

"…Not Again!!… okay then, let's give him what he wants"

* * *

**Fate Stay Night : Chronicles of archer**

**Heroe de justicia **

**Created by Velvet road **

* * *

_**next episode preview: episode 4-1 battle of the copycats(part-1)  
**_

_**"My name is shiro emiya. Are you the harbinger?"**_

_**"Yor sword moves were read. melee combat won't work on me anymore."**_

_**"So, you're basically a copycat?"**_

_**"I'm going to get a bit more serious now emiya shiro. Now, let us continue the battle of the Copycats!"**_

* * *

_**End of episode 3 : Foot notes**_

_**Please R& R I'd much appreciate it**_


	5. The gatekeepers part1

_**Hi, I've done some review of my character storyboards and finished with listing the names of all the gate keepers. Think of this as a supplementary guide book to this fanfic. Every characters in part one are derived from real existing anime. their powers and abillities are exactly the same as depicted in their respective animes, Think gokou is the strongest anime character to date? Think again!!**_

* * *

_**List of gate keepers (Part 1)**_

1st: Aozaki Aoko(Miss Blue)

**Ability: Absolute Destruction.**

**Ex) she has the ability to obliterate an entire city with the tilt of her finger She Could blow up an entire planet once she gets half serious (According to her)**

**Status: temporarily void from her seat. Her inquisitors are in charge of her duty**

**Strength: B+**

**Endurance: C-**

**Agility: C-**

**Mana: EX**

**Luck: B**

**Finishing move: Unknown as of yet**

2nd: Data Sentient Entity (D.S.E for short)

**Ability: The Herald**

**EX) it doesn't have a body of it's own, it's existence is omnipotent and ethereal. His role in the world of Valhalla is that of a fortuneteller: He calculates every possible scenarios and comes up with a carefully calculated preview of the future. Its accuracy is said to be nearing 99.999 percent. He frequently calls his harbingers and inquisitors as underlings**

**Status: Available**

**(as it is a ghastly being, no calculated overview of his ability exists)**

3rd: Son Gokou

**Ability : Genkidama, Kamehameha, supersaiyan transformation, Etc**

**EX) the strongest of the gatekeepers in terms of physical strength, unlike conventional magicians he derives energy from his own stamina, This comes with a price: He must constantly consume food: about a thousand times as many as normal humans do. Though strongest in terms of physical strength, his ability is considered below par compared to the other gate keepers.**

**Status : Available**

**Strength: EX**

**Endurance: EX**

**Agility: EX**

**Mana(Ki): -**

**Luck: E-**

**Finishing move: Genkidama(Space Scale)**

4th : Kishua Zweinorg Zelretch (a.k.a The Kaleidoscope)

**Ability : Unknown, **

**EX) happened to stumble across Valhalla after getting lost in his travel to parallel universes. Nothing much is known about him except for the fact that he was chosen by one of the elderas as the successor to the previous gate keeper (She supposed to like his weird origin). Miss blue seems to be an old acquaintance to him but sadly she never got to meet him in his inauguration ceremony, choosing to continue with her nomadic pursuits instead. he was never seen since that day of inauguration.**

**Satus : Unavailable (thirty Valhalla years left until re-election)**

5th : Ryogi shiki (the 3rd personality)

**Ability : The Mystic eye of death perception(True, Advanced), Link to Change**

**Ex)The deadliest among the gatekeepers. It is said that nobody could beat her as long as the origin exists; her ability is similar to eldera number 1 in that she can change the universe. But unlike the number 1 eldera whose ability is passive, she needs to apply considerable concentration and willpower in order for her to release her true potential. This makes her a bit below the rank of the eldera but she's still the strongest of the gatekeepers nonetheless (excluding Zelretch whose strength is yet to be tested). **

**Status: Available**

**Strength: C**

**Endurance: C**

**Agility: A+**

**Mana: C**

**Luck: A+**

**Finishing move: Unnamed**

6th: Amber

**Ability: Time control**

**Ex) She has the power to control time, the second strongest amongst the Gatekeepers. Her ability comes with a price: She gets younger every time she uses her time control. But since her body no longer remains as that of a human's She could make use of her strength at will ,without any considerable side effect, given that the universe remains under the guard of the origin or the unknown. She's also the weakest amongst the gate keepers in terms of physical strength.**

**Status: Available**

**Strength: E-**

**Endurance: E-**

**Agility: C**

**Mana: Not applicable**

**Luck: EX**

**(at this level, her luck allows her to partially bend the laws of nature, permitting the use of her ability) **

**Finishing move: Time control**

* * *

Well that's it for now, stay tuned for the Grand battle between kxxxxxx and archer, within next week


	6. episode 4 part 1: intermission

The grand battle between kakashi and archer finally begins! this part is the intermission part, just think of it as a prologue to archer's battle, don't just skip it though, short summary of archer's days as a holy grail contestant is written here (of course,** I don't own fate stay night** and as such, don't take it as an official cannon, Nough said!)

* * *

**_(Intermission) The battle of the copycats._**

_**reality marble, Haruhi**_

I have seen Espers, human as they are outside, glittering with flames within my space, I have seen aliens, austere, and forever on the quest for knowledge, I have seen people of the future, always with prohibitions, secrets never told. My wishes shall be granted and all things mystic, I shall harness and create. So long as I conjure…"The closed space."

* * *

  


_**Chronicles of archer**  
_

_**The first saga(The scabbard)**  
_

_**Episode 4-1 (of four) The intermission**_

"The greatest shield that will shield you from any harm…the ever distant…"

It was a dream, a link between him and his blonde servant had broadened, they have been through many battles, and they cut through the opposing servants as if they were mere trifles to their alliance. Their bond was strong, strong as they are but strong only in battle, as a servant and master, they were impeccable. But in humanly perspective, nothing special was formed between them. Now, he stands before his final nemesis, the king of heroes on this hallowed ground, the concentric point of the grail's source.

"Ex…calibur!"

"Enuma…Elish!"

The golden clad warrior easily dominated their battle, with each strikes of incandescent lights the crimson surge of prana consumed the light of promised victory with assured ease and leisure.

His servant's power was waning fast; even Rin was now petrified, unable to think of an action to take, the difference of power was too absolute. He knew this day would come since the day his servant slew his friend's servant, not three days after the war began. Lancer, failed to injure saber; that was what lead to rin's servant's demise. The wheel of fate had turned, they slew the servant called rider. Even that, didn't require the use of his servant's noble phantasm. The battle between saber and berserker was fierce. But the battle ended in a draw, and then there was caster, slain by the Irish warrior Cu Chullain, they were there in the field of battle, and when the opportunity arose, they killed him. His servant's power was mighty, he believed her as an ally and a comrade. With her, he would surely win this war. But here in this field lied before them, the servant who slew berserker. Now, they were on their last epic battle, their final objective; save illyasville and destroy the Holy Grail. And there could only be one option for them to survive.

_**(The ever distant utopia)**_

* * *

The sun was blazing brilliantly, and the barren ground upon where he stood was vibrating with heat. Archer woke up in the midst of his dream, and quietly sank into deep trance; the elder had chanted a spell, which sent him whirling into this particular space, and he lost consciousness in the process.

"…the shield."

Now, for him the fact that he abruptly landed on this uncomfortable ground was on the fringes of what dominated his mind, the insightful statement of his ex-servant who, he last met as a foe filled archer's thought.

"Yo!"

'huh?'

Archer turned to look at the man behind, his hair was spiked white with a sign engraved forehead protector covering his left eye, His mouth and nose was covered with a nylon face cover. He was wearing a green mountain jacket and around his waist were kunai and shuriken bags. This peculiar fellow was smiling, greeting his soon to be adversary with a sarcastic cheerful face.

"My name is kakashi. What might yours be?"

Archer stood up and summoned his couple blades before pointing then unto kakashi, he was ready for a round of fight.

"Shiro emiya… are you the harbinger?"

Kakashi stopped his talk and reached his hand to his kunai bag.

"I guess you're not the more cheerful type…well then, Let's just get to the point shall we?"

* * *

_**Heroe de justicia **_

_**Chronicles of archer (Battle of the copycats)  
**_

_**By Velvetroad**_

* * *


	7. episode 4 part 2 :warm up

**Archer fights kakashi! well, writing fight scenes between characters of different anime is hard... anyway I've done all i can to make it more reasonable. and i hope the readers will like it.**

_**author disclaimer: i don't own fate stay night**_

* * *

_**The First saga: The scabbard**_

_**Episode 4-1 The battle of the copycats (part 2: Warm up)**_

The clang of steel rang the barren dessert. Continuous streaks of blade strikes struck both ends of the field. It started out as a fight of melee skills. And soon, it became apparent that his enemy had far better mastery of close quarter combat.

One after the other, the kunai disarmed the twin blades. But with each disarmament, new set of blades emerged from thin air. The ninja's melee combat skills greatly outwitted archer's. Though going through near fifteen years of combat experience and having seen every single swordsmanship available in his world. The combat style his adversary employed was nearly incomprehensible, even to archer's clairvoyance. Slowly, archer was drawn into a defensive stance. Before eventually being drawn into a total stalemate.

The ninja's movement was swift, every single hit aimed at his fatal spot, his heart, his head, and…his crotch. Unlike conventional swordsmanship, the blades never brawled in a fight of raw strength. Rather, like guerrilla strikes. The blades elegantly and agilely landed strikes with split second intervals, counter wasn't possible. The moment archer moved his blades his enemy would already have moved out of his sight. He was clearly adept at sealing his presence which surprisingly surpassed that of an assassin servant level.

'_**70:30**_? Yeah right'

His experiences told him that his chance here was slim. But like every fight there are always weaknesses to everyone.

_"what?"_

Soon after disarming him for the fourth time, the swift agile ninja changed his direction of attack, choosing to attack his lower body rather than the upper body. Without having the chance to trace back his blades, archer roughly evaded the ninja's attack, landing hard on the barren ground. He was now thrown out of his defensive stance; his actions from now on will determine the course of the battle.

"Shit!"

Five shuriken strikes landed on him, with split second reaction he rolled his body to the right, but still, it didn't help him from taking one in his leg.

Gasping his breath, Archer stuck out the kunai in his lower left leg and summoned another sword, this time a one handed katana, its name: Monohoshizao, otherwise known as tsubame gaeshi.

'I must create a space between me and him to land a shot of my broken phantasm.'

Another sword fight commenced. This time, archer took the offence, The light katana gave precise control over the range between him and kakashi, resulting in kakashi resorting to a series of shuriken strikes.

'Clang Clang'

two shurikens were parried and the others were evaded, and in that split second gap, kakashi moved his hand to form a fire seal.

_**"Katon! Huokage No jutsu!"**_

_**"Rho aias!"**_

As the fight heated up more and more peculiar skills emerged from this ninja. The seven shields did enough to neutralize the gust of flame, which managed to punch through two layers of rho aias.

_**"Kanshou, bakuya"**_

Immediately, using the dark smoke as a diversion, archer swiftly created a large space between him and the smoke. Moving out of the smoke, he immediately summoned the blades and threw the couple blades, continuing the attack restlessly, another two blades Swirled towards kakashi, ambushing the ninja who was slightly let off by the smoke.

_"What the?"_

using his kunai, kakashi blocked the initial two blades. But the two blade strikes that followed suit forced him into moving out of the smoke.

What awaited him outside was a sleek black arrow hurling towards his position at supersonic speed. There was no chance for him to escape it.

_"Hrunting, done."_

With a large boom, archer turned back. Thinking the fight had finished.

_"Not just yet!"_

archer turned, there were not one but three kakashis trying to ambush him.

_"Fuck"_

There was no time for him to react; archer covered his head with his hands. Within a quarter of a second, the kunais struck his arms. Defeat, seemed imminent.

_"…No penetration?"_

The three kakashis pulled back; there was no single scratch in his arms.

_'Phew, good thing I reinforced myself. Before the shot'_

The minor reinforcement had saved him from assured death. His strikes aren't based on power, protection, if he needed any, reinforcement was enough, he has seen through his enemy's weakness.

_"…guess you figured out. I am impressed with you.I'll give you one for that."_

He readied his stance, him and the other three bunshins readied themselves for another close quarter combat. And another engagement commenced. This time though, archer was not without defense.

_**(Trace on, kanshou bakuya, composition: steel, magnet, amber….True wielder: Ganjiang, Mo ye… Wielder: Shiro emiya)**_

_"Another swordfight? That won't work."_

Spewing out a cold killing intent, kakashi and the two bunshins engaged, expecting the same outcome, but this time, something was different. As if he had read his moves, archer parried the consecutive kunai blows. Imitating his foe's movement he parried the blades. And landed a strike. The first strike landed on one of kakashi's chest. 'Poof'

And the body dissolved to thin air, another launched a mid air strike, archer parried his strike with bakuya and landed a consecutive strike with kanshou. 'Poof' another one down now, one left.

_"Hmm…"_

Realizing the disadvantageous situation he was in, kakashi pulled out of the combat and made a ten meter gap and stalled. That signaled it, warm up was over.

_"Let me ask you one thing, are you a sharingan user?"_

Kakashi pointed his kunai towards archer. His sharp malicious eye focused on the crimson man. His fight moves were read by him. As far as his memories could tell him, the only beings that are capable of such feat are those who bear sharingan and this crimson knight couldn't be any different.

_"Sharingan user?... I'm a magic user if you want to know. I specialize in blades. I can materialize any blades that I see along with the moves it's user incorporated."_

Said archer, never removing his focus from kakashi. He was slowly gaining momentum, stopping here as he knew, would be disadvantageous for him.

_"Your moves were read, melee combat won't work on me anymore, no matter how many bunshins you make"_

The wait ended, and archer soon charged in.

_"Hmm…so you're basically a copycat."_

Said kakashi as archer charged on him.

_"Then I won't hesitate. Let me show you the true reason why I was called 'copycat kakashi' in my lifetime."_

With that he released his left eye from the restraints of the face cloth and the forehead protector. Revealing a peculiar crimson eye.

_"I'm going to get serious now Shiro emiya. Now, let us continue the battle of the copycats."_

* * *

_**Heroe de justicia  
**_

_**Chronicles of archer(The battle of the copycats)**_

_**By: Velvetroad**_

* * *

_Next episode preview: Episode 4-3  
_

_**(kanshou, bakuya Overedge)**_

_**"Our souls hard yet firm"  
**_

_**"Our power, tearing the mountains"**_

_**Our swords, Splitting the water"**_

_**"Our names, reaching the villa"**_

_**"Only one among us can stand under heaven"**_

* * *

That's it for this week, I hope this was okay. The next update will be made around two weeks later. wait till then.


End file.
